Embodiments relate to a burner assembly and a cooking appliance.
A cooking appliance is a home appliance that uses gas, electricity, etc. to heat foods. In general, a plurality of burners is provided on a top surface of the cooking appliance that uses the gas, and flames generated when the gas is burned at the burners heat vessels in which the foods are contained to directly heat the foods. The flames generated by the cooking appliance are exposed to the outside.